Talk:Crystalclan camp
Hm, or like this! xD Nice page, darling!FrostCrystal 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Smarty pance you!Bimmeh-boy 17:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! The Wild One 18:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Wildclaw Wildclaw that you?? Bimmeh-boy 06:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's me WildclawThe Wild One 21:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey you! Whatz goin' down? Bimmeh-boy 19:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not much, going to play with fireworks this weekend then going to a camp so yeah... How bout you? Wildclaw yawned he had just woken up, he could see that the sun was still rising. Careful not to disturb his other clan mates he walked out of the den. He could see the morning dew still fresh on the trees, he heard the early calls of birds. He sat there and watched for awhile while the sun rose, then he went to get some fresh kill. He picked up a mouse and sat down to eat, he would wait for everyone else to wake before giving out patrols. Bim woke and stretched padding outside he spotted Wildclaw and nodded to him. where would i be without him? ''he wandered to himself as he padded over and grabbed a vole from the freshkill piklle and settled down to eat. (Agg Bim you have to remember to sigh in) Wildclaw nodded back to Bim, one or his trusted assistant deputies, and his mate's mate. They had bin though a lot with each other. keep forgeting "Seen Dt recently?" Bim asked absently as he bit into his freshkill. He was still unsure if his clanmates would except him back. He'd ben gone so long and had even attacked the camp while he had thought that TDO was his master. he sighed inwrdly ''do they trust me now? he wnderedMake something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (that's fine I always forget meh sig) "No I haven't" he says "Is there something bothering you?" Wildclaw asksThe Wild One 16:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "Eh no, I'm fine." Bim sighed and turned away.whats wrong with you ''he asked himself ' wildclaw would understand lolMake something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "BIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Splashcrest squealed, running over to him... ACK!Forgot to log in...sry!)))) Splashcrest purred as she ran up to her father...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 19:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Wildclaw smiled when Splashcrest greeted her father ''It would be good for him ''he thought. He knew how hard it was to feel like you were trusted after going though something like that, but Wildclaw knew that everyone in the clan would still trust him. Wildclaw himself trusted Bim with his life. "Hey you guys" Wildclaw said and walked over to them "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me?" he asked. "WIth that mutated badger out there?Are you crazy?I narrowly escaped it!"Splashcrest asked as if he had grown wings and flown away...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "Well we still need food otherwise we will starve" he said "We will just avoid that boarder" "That border?THAT BORDER!?!?!IT GUARDS ALL THE BORDERS!!!!!!!"Splash yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "It's okay spalshcrest we don't have to hunt near the boarders" he said calmly "don't worry though we will go drive that badger out once more cats wake up" he says "Its not going to leave.Its GUARDING something.Dont know what, bt ive got my suspicions..."Splash mutteredFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 21:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (Yes I remebered my siggy this time!) "Okay well we'll figure out what to with it eventually" He saidThe Wild One 21:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "I dont care about that badger right now.Im just glad to have Bim back..."Splash mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 21:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "yeah it's good to have him back, and now dark is gone for good too" Wildclaw said I'm going to have to hid that crystal somewhere safe'' he thoughtThe Wild One 05:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bim purred abd touched his daughters ear with his muzzle "Don't get so worked up Splash." He purred good naturdly then turned strict "You do what your deputy tells you your a wrrior now." 'no thanx to you' he thought to himself wishing he'd been there when she had her warrior ceremony wishing he'd been the one to issue her asessment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll go hunting with you wild whenever your ready." something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 13:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Splash pouted,"Bim!"She wailed,"You didnt go face that badger!" (missed ya bimmeh)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Splash sighed and turned to look at the crystal pool...Why me...''She asked herself.She wished she could go back to her nice, warm den beneath the crystal waters, but that was impossible...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "What happens if a cat does a back flip over eighteen opponents?"Splash asked absentmindedly..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "I wonder what happened to Crystal..."Splash said softly, then thought about the other cat whom had visited her several times.She still needed to get that cat's name...Splash went back to her previous problem..."Maybee ineteen opponents..."She mewed absentmindly, going back to the cats with backflipping abilitiues..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "maybe I didn't but it can't be so bad that my brave warrior daughter can't deal with it, right?" Bim purred running his tail along her back how's everyone in Crystalclan? {Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC)} oh everyone is all fine and dandy except FW...)))Splash sighed,"I dont really know...."She stared at the small little kit who she had found recently, wandering about. FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) (i think i sorted the problem out..)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Faith was playing in a puddle...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "Oh come, come thats not the splash i used to know. C'mon your not afraif of a badger now are you?" Bim encouraged nudging her with his muzzle "A badger with three heads, eight legs, and two tails?That thing has HUGE teeth!!!!!!"Splash mewed as Faith scented the air and trotted out of the camp... (lol bimmeh...I killed Splash and commited Bim, she was brought back and has no memory of who she used to be...but thats on the forums...)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 01:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Sounds like!" Bims eyes twinkled "Something I'd like to try! Surely you only have to kill one head and the rest will go with it." Bim contmplated 'jst the thing to get myself trusted again.' he thought to himself. "Why don't we go take a little look at this 'badger'." Bimpuledhimself to his paws and beconed 4 his daughter 2 follow. Kewlio! {Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 07:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC)} Hello lovs. miss me? Pft... oh thats nice.. no one roll out the welcoming committe or anything.. |:\Redneck Lobster (Dt) 11:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Grr... noone gets on at 8:18 in the mornin anymore....Redneck Lobster (Dt) 11:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) oh no...DT!!!))) DT!!!!! YAY me miss you! *rolls out the red carpet andsignals to the band*. Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 13:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (YAY DT!!!!) "Okay you two" Wildclaw says too Bim and Splashcrest "First lets feed the clan then you can see the badger"The Wild One 05:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) "No thanks.I'd rather take a swim in the dead water or go have a long chat with crystal!!!"Splash yelled and turned around, stalking off to a tree...(IMHOME!!!)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 22:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "Okay" Wildclaw said Splash looked up and got her face that she gets when she is thinkin really hard.She padded over to some clean moss and picked it up in her jaws and scrambled up the tree...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 22:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "Okay Bim lets go" Wildclaw said The Wild One 22:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) dt strolls in grumply.."keep it down.. cant get any sleep with all this RACKETT!!" she hissed Redneck Lobster (Dt) 23:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "OH SHT UP!!!!"Splash yelled through the moss, still climbing...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 23:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) growls and lays down in soft grass.. Redneck Lobster (Dt) 23:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "Splash you're not a kit anymore you'll do as your deputy says." Bim yowled up the tree then turned to Wildclaw "Sorry about that I'm ready when you are." He trotted over to the hite tom flicking dt's ears as he passed. "Don't be a grouch." He purred to her as he padded past.Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 13:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "I know Im not a kit, but i aint a slave to be tortured either!"Splash yelled back and plopped down...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "You're a warrior of Crystalclan you will obey orders wether you like them or not!" Bim hissed "Now get down here and do as your told." splasheh something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 08:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "Come on both of you" Wildclaw said sternly "splashcrest I know that you don't like the badger but there is only one of them so its easy to avoid" The Wild One 15:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "I agree, C'mon down splash." Bim callled before padding over to Wildclaw Wildclaw started walking out hoping that they would both follow (Hey how do you like my new DA account Wild-Breeze7?)The Wild One 17:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (*yawns* Hey guys, miss me? I'm not allowed on the forums on my dad's computor,. so that be it. XD HOw are ya'll? I missed ya! Oh, and Faith, Carissa came down on Tuesday, Where you there?) FRoststar padded out of her den and... did somthing... (Eh, not feeling very literate today. XD)-This dog is dog a dog good dog way dog to dog keep dog an dog idiot dog busy dog for dog 20 dog seconds dog... 18:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (nice frosteh)The Wild One 18:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) it Wile it be kewl. {Poor frosteh. Yh I twas there she was perfect as per usual.lol] Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 19:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC)] Bim glanced at Froststar wandering what was bothering her. Shrugging he turned awy. He probaly wasn't her favourite warrior at this time. (Hello. I am new here, I come from another Warriors RP wiki, and would like to join. How do I do that?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge]]Favored by the Dark Forest! (NV!! There's NO activity on this wiki. LTR! -leaves-)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hey darkcloud wassup? Lol activity here is slow because half of us are from england while the rest are americans so its hard to be on at the same time. If you want to join just post your name, rank, and description on this page's [[list of members|Crystalclan list of members ]] discussion page and I'll add you in. then come back here and rp. ;)something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Dt purred at Bim and fliked her tail at him and got up to go eat something.. Redneck Lobster (Dt) 13:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Bim purred and head toward the territory. finaly something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 15:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) dt sat down with a mouse and ate(dont u "finally" me! )Redneck Lobster (Dt) 15:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) she wondered what her kits would be like and how her others would take to them.. she went to visit silentkit and..(the other one?)Redneck Lobster (Dt) 15:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) {lol Ravenkit} Bim watched her go silently "See you later Demontail" Wildclaw purred "Come on lets go bim and splashcrest" he said and walked out to the territory. The Wild One 17:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "No thanks!Im going to have a nice long chat with Crystal!If the badger comes, send me a telegram cause ill be eighteen miles and two minutes away from starclan!"Splash called after WC and sat down with a thump(hehehe...im doing here what i did back at crystalclan...)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 02:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splash curled up and fell asleep, her crystal in her paws...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 02:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (Long story short, crystal uses splash to complete a ceremony that will bring crystal back to life so crystal can save her kits.Splash comes back to life with a different discription and a different name and a different personality.Yes, she gets her memory back, but she doesnt know that!*evil cackle*)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 03:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splash lashed her tail angrily.None of them understood.It wasnt really the badger that was her problem.There was an evil malice lurking in the forest, but only she seemed to feel it.Splash shook her head and crouched down, stalking a mouse.."Hello Splash''crest''"A voice hissed.Splash whirled around to stare at Crystal,"Crystal!I thought you left me alone for good!"Splash hissed,, flexing her claws."You have no such luck Splashcrest."Crystal replied smugly, sitting down,"Well I dont care!Get out of my dream or YOUR luck is gonna run out!"Splash hissed again,"No can do darling, much as Id love to."Crystal mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 03:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I g2g...Ill be back tmorrow!!!!))*puffs, throwing snickerdoodles everywhere*FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 03:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) backeth!!!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 13:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) splash sighed angrily, her tail lashing again,"I oughtta throw you out to the mutated badger..."She grumbled."Oh that would be foolish.Id just come back."Crystal countered,Splash sighed again,"How long are we going to continue this arguement?" Spl;ash suddenly asked,"As long as you supply the insults and i supply the comebacks."Crystal replied.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splasheh I meant finaly as in since we started this rp all we've been doing is talking about going out on a patrol. Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 15:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (oh... well then) Dt nuzzled her kits."Ravenkit? hows my ferocious warrior?" she said proudly. Silentkit purred and rubbed against his mother.Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ravenkit bared his teeth in a snarl."Ready to become an aprentice." He droped into a hunters crouch and stalked his brothers tail. leaping on it and grabbing ruffly between his kits. Pulling it he bit down right through his brothers tail only letting go when he tasted blood. "Oops i didn't realise.."Bimmeh-boy 17:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splash and Crystal were now fighting....Splash bit down on Crystal's tail real hardFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) {???? whos Crystal? I mean i get taht he walks in Splash's dreams but aside form that..] "its okay brother.." he pulled some cobwebs out from under his nest."see?" he wrapped it around the bite. Dt licked Rk compationatly."its alright sweetheart, im glad that your eager to be a mighty warrior. and Silent kit can be your side-kick and medicine cat.. right?"Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (apprentice.. whatever.. and i was mad at her fer not spendin time with me..) Ravenkit purred "Yeah I'll take care of you Silentkit." He butted his head into his brother' side. looking up at his mom "Will i be a warrior tomorrow?" Long story short again...Crystal was a tribe cat with a mate named Blood that spills from enemies, who in crystal's terms, was a bad egg.He killed her five kits.She killed him, but died pout of grief from her loss.She was sent to Starclan.She looked for her kits, but they werent there.Blood had kitnapped them.She decided to take matters into her hands and find a way to bring her kits back to life.))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Dt smiled. "no my sweet. first you must learn what you can from your mentor. once you do that then you must preform a test to proove yourself in the eyes of your leader and then you will be a great warrior."Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) soz i guess that explains more. I guess it could be a little adgravating. I wish my older sister would spend time with me but she goes straight from work to talking to her many friends. brb gotta go do dindins 4 meh bros. backeth! missed meh? (yuss vurry much..)Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) So touching. Whats the latest gossip of crystalclan? nnnnnnnnnnno clue..Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) there isnt any gossip...ive been on since 9:23 in the morning and no one has posted yet...)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol has Flyingwish and Deep sorted them selves out? Oh and hows Bloodclan doin? nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooo clue..Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) idk about bloodclan, but deep went AWOL and goldeh and deep are back together, FW still hates deep, and such...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lolers haven't been on in a wile have you? nope.. E) Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) how was hawie?Bimmeh-boy 17:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) fantastic..cept the skeeters an the lava rocks...* rubbs scarred knee* Redneck Lobster (Dt) 17:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol you enjoyed yourself then? Did you stay at a hotel? (once.. for two days.. an then i went to a military rec center for therest of that week an then we went to oahu and stayed at two military rec centers there.) Dt layed down in her nest for a little cat-nap.. Redneck Lobster (Dt) 18:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splash woke up suddenly, screeching a caterwaul and panting hard, blood pouring from several new wounds..."It...It was just...a dream..."She mewed, shaking her head slowly.She slowly climbed out of the tree...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) you take meh quiz? http://www.proprofs.com/quiz-school/story.php?title=what-warrior-cat-r-u that must of been fun Ravenkit cuddled next Dt and yawned. dt licked her eldest fondly on the fore-head. she hoped he wouldnt take harshly to his new siblings.. she wondered how Bim would take to them..(i couldnt think of anything else) Redneck Lobster (Dt) 18:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) she's like a kit mashine! lol Ravenkit purred knowingly and wrapped his stumpy tail around his brothers neck. (funny...funny..) silentkit nuzzlled against his brother.. i just "When will bim and Wildclaw be home?" Ravenkit murmured drowsily have to go soon meh sissys gunna be home in a few mins. "Soon sweetheart..'she looked at the entrance paciently.. (bummer..)[[User:Redneck Lobster (Dt)|Redneck Lobster (Dt)] 18:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Faith and Hope pranced into camp, their tails held high,"The badger is in its den by the tree and Bim doesnt believe in Starclan anymore and everything else is quiet!"Faith mewed.Splash was cleaning her wounds...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Bim pushed his way through the entrance and bounded straight toward Dt droping his squirrel he licked her ear. "I'm back." Dt's eyebrows went up... "uh-huh.." "ooh!Water!"Hope exclaimed, making a dash for the Crystal Pool...Splash kept an eye on the two while cleaning her wounds...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Bim sighed and shook his head with a sharp glance at the smug kits. tis she nuzzled Bim.."hello love.. everything alright?" "Hi Bim"Splash paused long enough to say before continuing to clean her still-bleeding wounds...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Those kits are handful. Kind of like how ours will be." He mewed quiretly licking her ear. Bim flicked his tail at his daughter ''more wounds. ''he sighedBimmeh-boy 18:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "They'll be a nice little handfull though..wont they?" she purred.Redneck Lobster (Dt) 18:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Splash licked her tail and started cleaning her face asif she wasnt wounded..She wondered if she would ever find a mate or even have kits..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) and btw all next week Frosteh and I are at camp so we won't be on her but come saturday I'll be here. Monday mornin I'll say goodbye and you won't hear from me till saturday. Splash highly doubted she would find a mate.She finished washig herself and padded over to the two kits,"How are you two kittens doing?"She asked cheerilyFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (el pout-o)Redneck Lobster (Dt) 18:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "They sure will be." He paused "Does Wildclaw know?" what will u do without me? "im not sure...but he wont be too upset i dont think.." she smiled reasuringly "Fine.I wish I was back at home though...The ground was so soft you could sleep on it!"Hope mewed, poking the ground disdainfully Poohie sissys home g2g chat wiv u another time. "Yea...."Faith mewed, a tear falling,"I miss mumma and pappa..."She mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Im sorry for your loss..."Splash mewed softly, laying her tail across Faith's shoulders."soooo...What happened out there in the territory?"She asked, trying to change the subject."Bim got made at us and claimed we saw imaginary cats!They werent imaginary!They were from Starclan!"Hope said, pouting.Splash whipped around to stare at Bim with round, innocent, upset eyes... To Be Continued Unil Bimmeh Gets Back... P.S.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 12:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (OMSC this song with the video to it is making me cry!!!!!!!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 13:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wildclaw walked into camp carrying two mice he placed them in the fresh kill pile and walked over to DT The Wild One 23:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) k guys i'm off chat with you on saturday. Camp here i come. (okay bimmeh) 17:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) oopsie!fergot to log in...XD)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys I'm home!!!Bimmeh-boy 14:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) yay uz!! who iz dat?but i g2g for a bit...bbl)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) "Father..."Splash whispere, a tear rolling down her face.She stood up and walked over to the med. cat den...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bim turned and to look at his daughter. Leaping to his paws he bounded over to her. "Dear Splash whayever is there to cry about?" he pressed his muzzle into her cheek. Splash shook her head and went inside, lookin through the herbs,"Why?"she asked himFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Splash got out the herbs she needed and wrapped tem in a leaf, then left the med cat den(vineh is a full med cat!!!!Vinewisp!!!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) kewlio Bim followed her "What do you need herbs 4?" he asked curiose "because you dont believe in starclan anymoreIm leaving this clan for good until you come back."Splash mewed stubbornly, then Faith and Hope pranced up,"We wanna come too!"Faith mewed."We are going whether you like it or not!"Faith added.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 22:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) "Starclan?" Bim spat "That's what this is all about?" He let his long curved claws slide out and scrpe against the stone floor. "Starclan doesn't exist. It's a story for kits. Nothing more nothing less! You're getting worked up about nothing. Leaving the clan your friends and family because I don't believe in your kit-tales. That's the most mousebrained idea I've ever heard!" Bim snarled. Not controlling his anger for fear of losing his daughter. "I see Starclan in every dream i have.I speak to my sister and my mother every day!I SPEAK TO STARCLAN EVERY DAY AND YOU ARE REJECTING MY BELIEFS!!!You are not the same cat I once knew as my father when I was a small apprentice..."Splash mewed angrily, her fur bristling,"Starclan guides me.May Starclan watch over you Bim..."splash mewed, her eyes slits as she turned around and walked out of the camp...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Bim hissed "Splash you... fine do whatyou want. We don't nedd starclan even if it is real what can they do they're dead!" he yowled after her "Your disbelief in starclan will cause you pain...SLow agony..."Faith mewedto Bim before she and Hope followed Splash..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Bim growled deep in his throat "And i'm supposed to believe what a kit says?" He spat bimmeh Bimmeh-boy 14:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) (i know.what stinks is she is riht.Im killing splash and bringing her back!*rubs ghands together evily*))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) commiting bim-aside? evil kittehBimmeh-boy 14:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) (i know...oh, vineh's coming!))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) we need a page for cats that arent in the territory, but ouside the territory...)) FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) he that be gr8 i havn't seen him in like 4eva! I'm on it Splasheh. A page thats outside of crystalclan territory. yup!he misses you))[[User:FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash|FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash] 14:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Awww that's sweet. There the page is called the great unknown. OMG!, its me vineh!, im here bimmeh! *huggs bim* I MISSED YE!) VINEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Vineh!!! Tis super awesome to hear from ye! huggelz! wow, i missed ya bim, i threw a party for splash, its good to hear from ya, and yes splash, i found dis finaly!) me misseth ye too. Aww It's great to hear from you I've been like reading over some of what goes on on the forums and it's hard to c whats goin on and not partisapate!Bimmeh-boy 14:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i know, now al least i can see ya here, and i cint even remember last seein ya!) *throws snickerdoodle cookies in celebration*bimmeh!I finally made a sucessful rp!!)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Eh twas a long time sice I've seen you like 5 months!! which one is dat splash, TOD?) wow bim, dats a long time, did ya hear im a full med. cat now?) Lol. g2g guys meh sissys home chat wiv u later. Nice chattin wiv u Vineh. TOD, CYD #2 and CYD #1)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ok splash and see ya bim, nize talkin to you too!) A small golden kit with brilliant blue eyes and a white gold eight pointed star ob her forehead padded into camp, carrying a leaf with herbs in it.Sheset the leaf down and looked around,"Is Hope or Faith here?"She mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo yo yo bimmeh-boy in the house.Bimmeh-boy 13:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bim hissed at the kit "No andI've had enough to do with kits for the rest of my life!" He growled before stalking back to dt and crouching down to watch Ravenkit and Silenkit. Bim could hear teh distant wails of his ex-mate and deceased daughter getting distant. "I have to go somewhere." He murmured to Dt before padding away into crystalclan territory and towards the chherry tree.Bimmeh-boy 17:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Lonely im so lonely,I have nobody, To call my owwnnn. Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely I have nobody, To call my owwnnn. Im so lonely,Bimmeh-boy 09:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hum de dum. Still no one to talk to. Bimmeh-boy 14:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) La la la ..... Jingle bells....Bimmeh-boy 15:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) (hi bim?) Wildclaw yawn Wiley... few i thought i'd go crazy talking to a speck!Bimmeh-boy 19:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC)